Question: Simplify: $3!(2^3+\sqrt{9})\div 2$.
Answer: Simplify according to the order of operations. \begin{align*} 3!(2^3+\sqrt{9})\div 2 &= 6(8+3)\div 2 \\ &=6(11)\div 2 \\ &=66\div 2\\ &=\boxed{33}. \end{align*}